1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire escape systems and more particularly pertains to a new emergency ladder system for providing an exit from non-ground level floors of a building in the event of an emergency such as a fire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fire escape systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,627 issued to Naka describes system that extends a telescopic pipe sections and rungs down from a building. Another type of ladder system is U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,015 issued to Brudi disclosing another system that is extended from a building, particularly by gravity when a solenoid is activated. U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,203 issued to Chang discloses yet another system that extends a ladder structure from a building.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that is spaced from the building when inactive and extends towards the building when activated to lessen the chance that fire will inhibit or damage the system.